Academy Archives - SSMB Heroes Academy - Episode 1: Recruitment Day
by Failinhearts
Summary: A retelling of the first episode of the roleplay: SSMB Heroes Academy. After many, many months of rising threats, the Disciples and the Future Foundation decided to found an Academy for "Skylanders", built to train protectors throughout the multiverse to put a stop to the many villains roaming the many dimensions. However, an agent from LOSE, an evil organization has arrived...


**Welcome to the Academy Archives, where the events of the long running roleplay series, SSMB Heroes Academy are formatted and rewritten into a chapterized format.**

 **Want to help save the multiverse with the Skylanders? Sign up for a Sonic Stadium Message Board account and join the battle in our PM RP! Your stories** **will be adapted into new installments!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony

For many ages, the common belief for many was that the universe was the limits of a reality. That there was nothing else out there. Could anyone really imagine that there'd be anything else out there? Alternative universes that were somehow different, yet so similar to their own?

For eons, this belief was known throughout all of fiction, but as with any belief, such a fragile thing could be easily broken, and through a small act of defiance, the multiverse would never be the same again. A warrior wishing to prove herself and a hero thought to be dead broke through the bounds of their reality, perhaps through fate, perhaps through the mistakes of reality, but with that barrier broken forever, the universe itself expanded into a multiverse.

This gave way to a new world in the center of the Multiverse, simply known as "The Hub". However, with the first cracks in the multiverse already created, it was unavoidable that a group would rise together to abuse this new expansive multiverse, and combine their powers together in order to finally conquer it.

The heroes were unable to defeat this new threat and the multiverse found itself in danger due to this act of defiance. With no other option, a group of heroes rose up to fight back. This is the story of a group of heroes who were determined to rise up through the bounds of destiny, and create their own fate. The group that against all odds, against all punches, kept fighting against the evil that threatened to destroy their homes and everybody they love.

This is the story of this new group of heroes.

Inside the center of the multiverse, a small floating island named the Hub stood forth. On the floating island, there were various pieces of construction tools and a small army of oddly shaped robots that scratched their heads as they looked through the various blueprints around the area. In front of the giant area was a massive sign with a small bearded creature on it.

"Built with hard work and harder handling supplies by Buzz and Co!" The sign read with a pretty lame attempt at a catchy slogan. Several robots quickly scurried over to begin polishing and cleaning the sign. It seemed clear that whoever created it had a sizable ego.

"I think he wanted the courtroom built under the school, that way we can keep it hidden until it's needed..." One of the robots said, as they pointed out several points on the blueprint. Another robot began fuming as smoke rose up out of it's head. "Who in their right mind wants a courtroom built into a school?!" The second robot shouted, as he grabbed the plans and crumbled them up, throwing it on the ground.

"Hey, you're the one who gets to break the news to the bosses, although I thought they didn't like defective robots...". The first robot said, walking away, whistling a robotic tune. The second robot's eyes widened, as he quickly picked up the paper, desperately straightening it.

As the first robot ran away from his friend, he ran past the stairway, leading into the school building itself, the building that had been mostly finished by this point. On top of the doorway, a small banner was posted with a message "Welcome Recruits!".

Standing on this stairway was a small blue candy-like object with a sword, and a blue-haired girl, both of them trying to keep an optimistic smile. These two were Sonic the Hedgehog - One of the remaining survivors from a race called the Sentinels, and Sayaka Miki - A magical girl who once fell into the jaws of death, but was resurrected.

The two looked over towards the sign that had been dug into the ground as the robots left after polishing it.

"Hmph, figures that egotist would make sure everybody knew who created this academy. I'm still not sure why we even agreed to let him near it". Sayaka said, glaring at it.

"Tell me about it, seeing his face here disgusts me to the very core". Sonic said, gritting his teeth in sheer anger as he looked at the sign.

"Why on earth would the higher-ups even let him near this place. What about the rumors going around about him? Why would they trust anyone like that?" Sayaka shouted.

"Because right now, they're just that, rumours. Y'know, with no evidence?". Sonic responded, however he seemed to angrily mutter something under his breath. "Granted...they probably wouldn't have the time to even look at the evidence if it appeared"

The two quickly concluded their conversation, trying to shake off their annoyance, as Sayaka observed the various new recruits that had gathered around from around the entire multiverse, all of them lining around the entrance of the academy. "We got a good batch of new recruits so far!" Sayaka said optimistically, as she examined the various recruits that had gathered.

Sonic gave a nod, as he slowly began walking towards a small ribbon that was tied in front of the Academy entrance. "Yeah, with so many gathered here, we should probably open the academy up! Looks like Buzz still left the ribbon in front of the main entrance...". As he did this, Sayaka quickly realized her partner was forgetting something. "Wait! You forgot the scissors! You need them to cut the ribbon during ceremonies, right?" Sayaka said, as she held up a comically over-sized pair of scissors.

"Not needed" Sonic said, as he simply gave a small chuckle and held his Sentinel Sword up high, as flames flowed through the large and powerful blade. He quickly slashed the sword through the ribbon, causing flames to run through it and reduce it to ash as it fell onto the ground. "You know I'm all about the spectacle!" Sonic shouted back.

As this was happening, several of the new recruits began talking to each other.

A green-haired girl stood among the crowd of recruits, next to her was a purple cat that laid on the ground. As the two began to awaken, they overheard the situation with Sonic and Sayaka. The green-haired girl was named Sanae, and it appeared this wasn't where she planned to be. "...Wait...where is this?! D-Did my ritual go wrong!?" Sanae said to herself in shock, as she tried to gather information from her surroundings.

As she did so, the purple cat next to her began to slowly awaken and stir, clutching her head. "Ugh..." The purple cat said, somewhat annoyed as she stirred on the ground. Sanae looked around her surroundings and quickly determined the answer to the question the two were likely wondering. She realized the two ended up on an alternative universe. "Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to use a random ritual as an attack..." The girl said, as she looked towards the cat. "Come on Blaze, wake up! Looks like we ended up in another dimension during our fight!"

Blaze, upon hearing this quickly regained her bearings, flipping up and landing on her feet, glaring at Sanae with hostility. However, the cat soon backed down, using her logic to determine that it was her error in using the Sol Emeralds - Mystical Emeralds of Infinite Power that resides in Blaze's world that caused the two fighters to end up in this dimension.

Sanae kept a cool head as she saw Blaze's hostility leave somewhat. "Have you calmed down now? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything bad, I'm a shrine guardian after all!" Blaze, with no other option decided to instill a small amount of trust to this strange girl.

She couldn't quite remember how they got into this mess, it all seemed like a blur to her, but it seemed for now, they were stuck in it together. Blaze reluctantly stuck out her hand, doing her best to keep her friend Cream in her head as a method to move past her natural distrust of others.

"We haven't been properly introduced. Blaze The Cat, Guardian of the Sol Zone and the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said, short and to the point. "And I'm Kochiya Sanae, a living god and shrine maiden from Gensokyo!" Sanae said, shaking the cat's hand. It appeared an uneasy alliance had been made.

As Sanae and Blaze made their alliance, they looked over to Sonic and Sayaka, the two of them seemingly ready to introduce their recruits to their new base of operations.

Sonic began twirling his sword excitedly as he suddenly pointed it towards the entrance to the school. "Skylanders Academy is now open! If you all follow me, I'll show you guys to the mission briefing room as the first step of our tour!"

With that, Sonic and Sayaka began making their way to the first stop of their tour, two bear-like creatures followed the rest of the group, one was red, looking pumped up and ready for action, wearing a form of training gi and training gauntlets. The taller green bear followed behind, this bear simply wore a green top and was somewhat more lanky compared to the younger bear.

These two were named Rocku and Graff, Rocku was the red fighter while Graff was the somewhat lankier bear. These two are apart of a species named cavies and brothers, and it seemed they both decided to attend this recruitment for their own reasons.

As the group began to walk through the hallways of the academy, Sonic pointing out various parts of the school along the way, Graff leaned down and whispered to Rocku. "Uh, Rock you wanna remind me why we're in some world we don't know following a bunch of weirdos?".

Rocku simply shook his head and kept walking, as he dryly replied to his brother's query. "Because it's a clearly a good chance to prove our potential while giving assistance to those who need help. Plus, stopping threats is kind of a good thing".

Graff scratched his head for a moment before leaning back down to his brother. "That concerns us because...?" Graff asked, causing Rocku to get slightly annoyed, as he suddenly turned to his brother and blurted out the answer in front of everyone. "BECAUSE WE'RE THE CHOSEN ONES GRAFF". This caused various mumblings among the recruits, wondering if they were trying to show off in front of everyone, or if it was a geninue mistake on the red cavy's part.

"Well, I see Sonic isn't the only one excited" Another person said, popping out of one of the doorwells, typing on a small device latched around his arm. Sayaka quickly turned to the person, smiling. "Tails! I didn't know you'd be here so early!".

Indeed, when the Skylanders got a closer look at the person, it was a small candy-like appearance similar to Sonic, only yellow, with a set of ears and trademark tails of his original counterpart.

With Tails quickly joining the tour, Rocku decided to speak up. "Um, excuse me...Sonic was it? Is there something going on in this world that made you call for us?".

Sonic quickly turned, pointing his sword to Rocku somewhat. "Good question!" Sonic said, still excited, as he got ready to explain. "We sent out a distress call to all of the various worlds in the multiverse. Villains from all over the multiverse have popping up more and more over the past year since Sayaka and I arrived in this world..." Sonic said, as he quickly grabbed a bar graph and showed it, the bar increasing to represent the larger number of villains over the period of the last year.

"As you can all see, over the past year, threats to our worlds have been continuing to rise. We've had too many close calls already, so I decided to call in some help and fast!" Sonic said, as he pressed down on the bar chart, causing it to snap back and roll back into it's original holding place.

However, when Sonic finished off the explanation, suddenly the group's attention was diverted when they heard a loud "Damnit" from the distance.

"Ah, I was wondering when he'd catch up". Sayaka said with a slight smile upon hearing this.

A white haired man wearing a red jacket and welding a sword was muttering to himself. "First a drag queen slaps me around, now I'm late for this? How can this day get any worse?".

This man was Ragna the Bloodedge, a wanted criminal known as the Grim Reaper, and now it seemed he wished to help protect the multiverse from the threats rising against it, although his motivation for doing so was unclear.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Another muffled voice shouted as a young girl ran into Ragna, falling onto the ground and causing the man to grumble further, it seemed this day did get worse.

As the group looked down to the girl, she wore a traditional Japanese Uniform and had a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth. This girl was Komaru Naegi, and unlike her older brother, she wasn't an ultimate lucky student if this was any indication. "Eh heh. S-Sorry I'm late" Komaru said with an awkward laugh.

"Forget it, let's just get on with the tour already" Ragna said, as he helped the girl up. However, to the group's surprise, the lights suddenly began to flicker into a deep dark blood red as various screens popped out of the walls of the hallway, flickering in and out, revealing a face that shocked Sonic and Sayaka to the bone.

"Oops, did I crash the party?" A black and white bear said, as he looked around at the group of recruits, His red eye glaring deeply into the recruits as Sonic and Sayaka both readied their weapons, ready for a fight.

"Now now, I'm not here for a blood bath brawl, I just wanna see who my new meat is!" The bear deviously said as he focused on Rocku, Graff, and Komaru, as he broke into a laugh.

"Looks like I've got some new targets and some returning ones! Lucky me! Just wanted to give you kids a little despairful reminder, while you losers are studying away, doing your homework and doing whatever gross perverted crap kids your age do, I'm gonna be out spreading as much despair as possible, and since you nutcases decided to try go up against me, guess who's gonna be on my bucket list from now on!"

"Oh! Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself! I'm Monokuma! And I'm the bear that's gonna spread despair across the multiverse...and beyond...! And if you guys are stupid enough to try stop me, you're just gonna get killed in the most brutal way possible!" Monokuma said, as he shifted his attention towards the centre of the screen...where he saw Sonic.

Monokuma's right eye seemed to burn red in total anger as he saw Sonic. "At least the "almighty hero" has already lead the lambs to the slaughter...oh yeah, this is gonna be tons and tons of fun". Monokuma said, with a much more malicious, sarcastic and distasteful tone towards Sonic. It seemed like this specific act would be out of total vindictiveness towards him more than anything.

As Monokuma quickly regained his composure, he shaked his head, regaining the previous more gleeful tone he had earlier. "Well, that's all for now. Buh-Bye!" Monokuma said with a final chuckle as the lights returned to normal, leaving the Skylanders stunned.

"That bear...he just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Another figure said, popping up behind the group of recruits, scaring them half to death. This mysterious man had long white hair, wore a black jacket and a white t-shirt with a red symbol on it.

Sonic, and Komaru both seemed to look slightly annoyed when they saw him, because they were both well-aware of who this is. Nagito Komaeda. The Ultimate Lucky Student, a hope obsessed nutcase who'll endanger anyone in the vain attempt to destroy despair.

"Apologies...for the lateness". Nagito said, greeting the rest of the group. "It was just my luck that I got caught up in a giant bird rampaging around the school that I missed our friend's little interruption" Nagito said, referring to Monokuma's just seconds-ago invasion.

As quickly as he had appeared, Monokuma had left the building, leaving just the thoughts of the evil manic bear and his words in the minds of these new recruits, although it seemed not everybody had taken the threats seriously...

"Aww! It's kinda cute, half evil sure, but still cute!" Graff said, somehow having found the insane teddy bear and his threats to be rather adorable. His brother could only stand there in confusion, trying to brush off Graff's comments. "...Alright...so what the heck was that thing?!" Rocku asked the more serious question.

"That bear...is called Monokuma and he's a serious threat!" Sayaka shouted, pointing at the screen as she did so, which had begun a small reboot process. "We've dealt with him before, and now he's apart of an evil organisation".

Finally, the reboot process on the screens had concluded as another face popped up on it, looking around somewhat and looking quite dizzy. As the face focused on Sayaka, it gained a small smile.

"Ah! Alter Ego, you're back online!" Sonic said with a look of relief, seemingly worried that Monokuma might've caused lasting damage to the systems. Alter Ego gave a nod in response. "Just managed to regain control, what'd I miss?"

"Ah, nothin' much. Just some half-cute, half-creepy bear dude blabbing on about spreading DESSPAAAAIR! So what's your deal Computer lady on screen?" Graff asked, pointing towards Alter Ego, causing the face on the screen to fluster slightly.

"I-I'm a guy actually, I'm designed after my father" Alter Ego said, wishing to hurry past that explanation and into what role he served in the academy's operations. "Anyways, I'm the program that helps maintain the academy! I'll also serve as a form of mission control - reporting your missions and their details and helping maintain the various Metal Sonics around here".

During all of this however, it seemed behind the crowd, Sanae and Blaze were still trying to take everything in, and while Sanae tried to pry more details about why they were called here and who that bear was, Blaze was seemingly having a small crisis as the full situation began to hit her.

She realized that she no longer had the sol emeralds...which meant they were exposed and potentially in danger. "Oh no no no. What can I do here?! I need to find the sol emeralds!" Blaze said, beginning to panic slightly as she realized the danger her world could now be in, especially given the previous times she'd been whisked away to another dimension at random. She tried to consider her options but wasn't sure what to do. "Let me leave this instant! I have an important duty to fulfill!" Blaze shouted.

Sonic quickly stood in front of the cat, who looked like she was ready to explode, trying to calm and reassure her. "Hey hey! Calm down, we'll make sure the Sol Emeralds are guarded and protected, alright?" Sonic said. However, the sentinel's reassurance was ignored as a mad laugh suddenly broke out. A familiar laugh to Komaru and Sonic in fact.

"Oh, you mean Monokuma, correct? I don't believe he'll be a problem, we just have to work together and use the super power of..." Nagito had begun to say, pausing on that final word, attempting to draw out suspense for it when Sonic already knew what he was going to say.

"Hope". Nagito finally said, much to Sonic and Komaru's annoyance. Already, the hope obsession had seemingly kicked into full gear. "What? Did you expect me to say something else?" Nagito said, seemingly somewhat sarcastically.

Sonic brushed this off, looking back at both Sanae and Blaze, who both looked calm, Blaze especially. Deciding to place the issue behind her, the two came to their next question.

"What do you want us to do?" The two asked.

Sonic turned to the full group, pausing for a moment while he mulled over everything. This was a somewhat risky gambit, recruiting heroes from the multiverse over. If it was going to work, he had to be sure everybody was on the top of their game.

"The important thing right now...is getting to know each other, and training your new elemental can't fight if we're unprepared, and more importantly, if we're going to be able to work as a team, we need to be able to train as a team!".

While Sonic remained somewhat optimistic that this plan could work, he did admittedly have a slight ulterior motive to wanting to work hard to ensure this worked. One of the higher ups was against this plan and it was only after things became so dire that Sonic finally managed to achieve approval for this academy. If it failed, he'd likely never be trusted with such a thing again.

However, the mood was somewhat broken when the group looked towards Rocku, who was doing a few punches through the air, looking incredibly pumped up and excited by the prospect that already they had a villain to face down. "Alright then! Since Winnie the Pooh there is a villain of ours, what're we up against exactly?!" Rocku said excitedly.

However, as Sonic and Sayaka began to try to explain Monokuma's origin and backstory, the sky darkened, as the windows inside of the academy because to shatter, causing an angered look from Alter Ego. The sky darkened as a deep booming voice formed.

"SKYLAAAAAANDDDDEERRRRRSSSSS"

"PREEEEEPARRRRREEEE FORRRRR DESSSSTRUUUUCCCCTION"

"Looks like we've gotta put that on hold... I had a feeling someone, or something would decided to attack us on opening day...". Sayaka said.

Sonic grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the doorway. "Alright recruits, let's see what you're made of! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

* * *

 **Credits (SSMB Usernames used):**

 **Roleplay creators: Failinhearts, Crow the BOOLET**

 **Roleplay staff: Failinhearts, Crow the BOOLET, Ryannumber1gamer, Spin Attaxx**

 **Original episode creator: Failinhearts**

 **Adapted by: Ryannumber1gamer**

 **Sentinel Sonic, Sayaka Miki, Tails the Fox, Alter-Ego 2.0, Buzz, Spellslamzer - Failinhearts**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge, Komaru Naegi, Monokuma - Crow the BOOLET**

 **Rocku, Graff - Dee Dude**

 **Blaze the Cat, Sanae Kochiya - Lucid Dream**

 **Nagito Komaeda - WhoWhatMan**


End file.
